


Major Budget Increases

by Muffled_Minx



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, pre-BL3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffled_Minx/pseuds/Muffled_Minx
Summary: You and Rhys never were very good at arguing.
Relationships: Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Major Budget Increases

**Author's Note:**

> My man is bad at communication

You didn’t wait for Rhys to summon you into his office when you arrived, simply scanning yourself in and entering. Mostly because you knew it pissed him off. Not that you liked seeing him mad, but you were sure your anger was radiating off of you and you wanted him to be prepared.

“Get out,” you said through gritted teeth to the few people he was meeting with. The three men-- R&D, from the looks of it-- scrambled to get out of the office before you could turn your quickly building rage on them. Since Rhys had hired you as an advisor, you had quickly become one of the most feared Atlas employees, in no small part due to your history at Hyperion. 

You and Rhys had known each other vaguely before the fall of Helios, often seeing each other during your frequent trips to the café in the Hub of Heroism. After hearing that Rhys had opened the Vault of the Traveller, you contacted him from Opportunity to make sure he was alright, seeing as he was one of the few Hyperion employees that had survived Helios’s crash.

When you learned that he was working to rebuild Atlas, you immediately offered your service in any way you could. You were desperate to leave Hyperion behind, and Rhys was desperate for some help, so you hopped on the soonest shuttle to Promethea to join him. 

Right now, you were seriously reconsidering your choice. 

“First you don’t knock, then you interrupt my meeting,” Rhys complained, gathering up the papers strewn across his desk. You glared at him, recognizing that his agitated tone meant that this was going to be an awfully long argument.

“You need to tell me when you approve a giant budget increase,” you said flatly. 

“Last time I checked, I don’t need to report everything I do to you,” he countered. You stepped closer to him. The tension in the room was thick.

“Over a million for new propaganda? Reallocation of 80% of the R&D budget to defense? I know we’re gearing up for war, but we couldn’t have at least discussed this?” you exclaimed. Rhys just shrugged, increasing your anger tenfold. 

“It needed to be done, and you’ve been busy off-planet tying up some contracts. I didn’t have the time to check with you,” his tone was infuriatingly even, but you noticed his annoyance was growing too. His fingers tapped impatiently on his desk as you paced angrily. “If I had known you were gonna be a brat about it, I wouldn’t have done it,”

“What did you just call me?” you stopped your pacing to lean over Rhys’s desk, his face inches away from yours. 

“I called you a brat,” 

You smacked him across the face; your hand stung with the force of the blow. Rhys blinked slowly, trying to take in what had just happened. Suddenly, he grabbed you by the chin and pulled you down into a bruising kiss. It took you a second to register, but you eagerly kissed back when you realized what was happening. You broke away from the kiss to pull yourself over the desk, settling into Rhys’s lap instead.

“I hate you so much,” you breathed out. 

“I think if that were the case, you’d be on the other side of the desk right now,” Rhys teased, a smirk ghosting across his face. You smacked him lightly on the shoulder and dove back down for another kiss.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” he mumbled against your lips. You stretched your neck so that he could trail kisses down your jaw.

“Was this your plan all along? Get me all mad at you so you could try and seduce me out of it?” you asked. Rhys chuckled.

“No, I really did just make a poor business decision. This is a very welcome development, though,” he said. You tried to glare at him, but he bit down lightly on your collarbone, making you forget entirely what you were mad about. You pushed your hips down into his lap, feeling how hard he already was. 

“This hard for me already?” you managed to get out between breathy moans. “Or have you just not gotten laid recently,” 

“Hah, both,” Rhys said as you slid off his lap to kneel in front of him. “Too busy trying to prepare for a war to think about it,” 

“You don’t get out enough,” you teased as you worked at his button and zipper. Rhys slid his fingers through your hair, gripping it loosely. You pulled his cock out of his slacks and licked slowly around the tip, making Rhys gasp sharply. 

“If this is what I get for staying--ah--staying in, then I think I made the right ch-choice,” he stuttered. You rolled your eyes and sunk your mouth down on him. His grip on your hair tightened significantly, and you felt his muscles tense as he resisted the urge to thrust up into your mouth.

“God, holy shit,” Rhys muttered, eyes locked on what you were doing to him. You looked up at him and swallowed around his length, prompting him to groan loudly. “I-I think I won’t last as long as you’d like me to if you k-keep doing that,” 

You pulled off of him, still lazily pumping him in your hand. His eyes were glazed over as he looked down at you. 

“Then you better push me against that desk and fuck me,” you said playfully. “Or I guess I could call up Katagawa and ask him to do it,” 

Rhys stood up from his chair and backed you against the cool surface of his desk. You smiled innocently as he pushed your skirt up over your hips.

“You’re lucky I’m too hard to just kick you out of my office,” he said before kissing you again. You smiled against his lips as you felt him blindly feeling around for the sides of your panties to pull them down. 

“You’re not even gonna try and undress me?” you asked, tugging lightly at his tie. Rhys finally found what he was looking for and he pulled the fabric off of you before pocketing them. 

“Next time,” he mumbled quickly, lining himself up with your entrance. Your heart fluttered at the idea that this wasn’t a one-time thing. “Ready?”

You nodded and he slowly pushed himself into you, swearing under his breath as he did so. You leaned up to kiss him as he settled himself fully inside of you, letting you adjust. He kissed you again, his arms braced on either side of you on the desk. 

“Rhys, if you don’t start moving soon, I really will call Katagawa,” you teased, though your high-pitched voice called your bluff. Nevertheless, it prompted Rhys to pull out and slam his hips back into you before setting a steady pace. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Rhys said, his own voice slightly shaky. You pulled on his tie to bring his mouth to yours again. 

“I don’t know, Rhysie, desperate times call for-- ah!” you were cut off by Rhys biting on your lower lip and thrusting into you particularly hard. You curled your fingers into his hair to pull him still closer to you. 

“Guess I can still shut you up a-after all,” he laughed. 

“Fuck, Rhys,” you moaned as he sucked a bruise into your neck. “Touch me,”

Rhys looked confused for a second before realizing what you were asking for. His hand skimmed down your stomach to your clit and he began to rub slow circles into it. You whined at the touch and tensed around him, pulling a swear from the man above you.

“You’re so tight. How the hell are you so tight?” Rhys rambled, thrusts becoming more and more erratic by the second. You felt your own body getting tenser and tenser, chasing your release.

“Rhys, please, I’m so close,” you babbled as he leaned his head on yours.

“Don’t let me stop you,” he said absently. That was all you needed, coming as an incoherent jumble of swears and Rhys’s name fell from your lips. Your head felt fuzzy as Rhys carried you through your orgasm. 

“God, fuck, fuck!” Rhys groaned as he came. The two of you stayed there for a moment afterward, coming down from your highs. Rhys pulled out of you, pulling a handkerchief out of a desk drawer and cleaning you up before doing the same to himself. Your body felt like jelly and you sunk unceremoniously to the floor, a quick wave of your hand reassuring Rhys that you had not passed out.

“I’m sorry I changed the budget without consulting you,” Rhys said finally as he sat down next to you on the floor. You looked at him, confused. It was then that you remembered why you had come into his office in the first place. 

“Yeah, just don’t--” you yawned and snuggled into Rhys’s chest. “Don’t do it again,” 

“Was that,” he paused, stroking your hair lightly. “That was okay?” 

“Very okay, Rhysie,” you mumbled.

“I really meant what I said. I had wanted to do that for a long time,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. You smiled up at him.

“I know you did. You aren’t very good at hiding it,” you said, reaching a hand up to cup his face. “You better buy me dinner sometime,”

“W-wait, really?” Rhys said excitedly. You laughed as he blushed. “I mean, of course. Anything for my girl,”

“Well your girl would really like to take a nap and you’ve ever so nicely volunteered as a pillow,” your voice was muffled, as you had already snuggled back into his lap. “I hope you didn’t have any more meetings,”

Rhys sat there with you as your breathing evened out, signaling that you had fallen asleep.


End file.
